


Color Spectrum

by Greyescale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Emotions, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Marriage, Soul Mates AU, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just...Stiles doesn't /want/ to be the person who never finds their soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by a friend ([Ariana](http://awkwardlycuteguys.tumblr.com)) who wrote this for the 1D fandom originally. I think it's pretty decent. Enjoy!

Stiles has come to learn that before werewolves learn their true eye colors, they just keep their wolf eye colors. Scott has bright red eyes, Derek has blue. He has purple that his mother always used to love when he was a child, even if he can hardly stand them.

When he was a kid, everyone’s eyes were not normal colors, aside from the odd couple of kids who tried the whole kissing thing before everyone else and got lucky. To Stiles, it was normal to have abnormal eyes unless you were a grown up, like his parents. And even some grown ups didn’t have normal colored eyes because they hadn’t found their soul mate yet, either. Sort of the like the McCall’s, who gave up awhile ago and got together to have a baby.

And when he was a child he used to tell his mother that his dreams had green in them somehow. A flash here or there. A brightly colored plant. She would smile and ruffle his hair and say he had a very active imagination.

By the time Stiles is a senior in college though, most people have eyes that are more normal looking. Scott and Kira figured out awhile ago that they were soulmates and both have gorgeous, normal eyes. Lydia and Jackson’s eyes turned back in high school and now that he’s back, they’re happy and living the dream life. Stiles still has bright purple eyes that he spends more time hiding than anything else.

He supposes it could be worse, some people go on living their whole lives without ever finding their soulmate. People like Melissa McCall, who might find someone eventually or might not. Or people like Derek who give so much to find their soul mate and everyone turns out to be something they didn’t say they were originally.

He just...Stiles doesn’t  _want_  to be the person who never finds their soul mate. Who gets the pitying looks from all the people in the grocery store. Or who has to visit a psychologist yearly to assess that they’re still mentally stable since it’s common to develop mental disorders when no soul mate appears after a certain number of years.

And he likes to believe he can even be like his father, know his soul mate for only a little bit if he has to. Just to know that someone loved him that completely once.

***

Stiles is back in Beacon Hills after he’s graduated from college. He’s working in the police station with Danny to fix up the security system, considering he majored in computer science he would say it’s a pretty good gig.

Scott and Kira are on their honeymoon and his dad is trying this thing with Melissa. Nothing serious just yet, but it’s nice to feel like there’s someone who cares, even if they’re not a soul mate.

Jordan Parrish is harassing him while he works on making the video images more clear. He’s on cloud nine since he met his soul mate three years ago and now they’re having a baby. And he likes harassing Stiles.

Stiles really isn’t in the mood for it though, since Danny came in this morning with brown eyes. From a one night stand, no less.

He looks up when the door opens to the station and in walks Derek Hale. Who’s wearing a vest and a button down. He’s obviously just come from work at the elementary school. The marker lines on the side of his hand certainly give it away too.

“Hey, Mister Hale?” Parrish teases in a high voice. “Can I have the blue marker?” He keeps going, making Derek laugh from the way he keeps imitating the kids.

  
Finally, Stiles has enough. “Shut up, Jordan!” he snaps and stands up. “Danny, you finish here. I’m going home.” He grabs his bag and his jacket, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He took to wearing them a couple years ago when he realized they hid his fucking purple eyes better.

He’s throwing his bag in the backseat of his jeep when he hears footsteps behind him. “I’m not interested in your pity, Danny,” he mutters and goes to get in the driver’s seat when a hand on his arm stops him.

Suddenly he’s being turned around by someone and their lips are pressing to his while someone else’s glasses clack against his own. Their lips are soft and supple, moving against his slowly with a wisp of stubble against his smooth cheek.

When they break apart, Stiles can finally realize it’s  _Derek_  who’s kissed him, who’s glasses have clacked against his own.

And Derek has  _beautiful_  green eyes.

The aforementioned man reaches out and pulls Stiles’ glasses off his nose gently, getting a good look at his newly changed eyes. “Amazing,” he whispers.

Stiles stares at him for a good minute before a smile slowly breaks his features. “Everything about you speaks forest,” he mumbles. “Forest green eyes now too.”

Derek smiles crookedly and brushes his thumb under Stiles’ right eye. “You’ve got whiskey colored eyes. Expensive whiskey.” He pulls Stiles in for another long kiss, until Danny and Jordan are on the front step of the station and gagging playfully at them.

***

They’re married not long after. Stiles and Derek both felt like there was no reason to wait, they were  _made for each other_  anyway.

Their wedding night isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, but it feels more special some how.

When Stiles lays Derek on his back and kisses him while he spreads him wide, slow and gentle. And they lace their hands together, Derek’s thumb turning Stiles’ ring on his finger while he fucks into him. He knows the angle by this point, the one to make Derek see stars and gasp while he bites his lower lip. He also knows how to make it good without making it  _too good_. So good his eyes flash blue again and the green is lost for a moment.

Derek squeezes his eyes shut, begging for more, please, Stiles.

And Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s cheek and brushes his thumb against his cheekbone. “Eyes, open,” he whispers, moaning softly soon after that.

And Derek does. He slowly blinks open to reveal his green eyes, the same hue that colored Stiles’ dreams when he was younger.

The ones that will fill his memories for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me or something on [tumblr](http://arsebuttock.tumblr.com).


End file.
